Love Triangle
by snowflake510
Summary: Discord decides to visit his true love, in hopes she will feel the same way, but when he finds out she's married, and has foals, what will he do to win over Fluttershy?


Discord was sitting in his palace suite zapping little things to keep from getting bored, the princess only needed him so often. The princess was not as strong as she used to be, she needed Discord's help with a few hard jobs involving magic, she noticed she needed help when she lost a battle to The Changeling Queen. If Celestia had not been so stubborn, Luna would help her. But Celestia thought if her younger sister was seen helping her the citizens would notice something wrong. With Discord, every pony thinks she is just training him.

"Ho Hum, Ho Hum." Singing my little tune I was zapping one of the ugliest lamps into figures of me, Celestia had not needed me for a while, maybe she's gotten stronger. "Hmm." I think "Oh! I'll go visit my dear Fluttershy, I bet she's been dying for me to return." Before I go, I ask the princess if it's alright, of course she says yes, being a princess, and being nice and all, whatever, I'm going to see my true love!

I snap my finger, I'm in…Las Pegasus? Ok, let's try this again, _snap! _Manehattan?! What is wrong with me? Am I losing power as Celestia gains it? I get the horrid thought out of my mind, _snap!_ Saddle Arabia?! Ok, something is wrong, I better go back to Canterlot and straighten this all out with Celestia. _Snap! _ Ponyville? Oh well, I can still make a pit stop here and visit Fluttershy. And to my luck, I snapped myself right to her front door.

I knock, expecting to see my beautiful, rosy-cheeked mare. The door opens, and a rather large and muscly red stallion is standing in the doorway looking confused. I speak first, "Eh-hem" I clear my throat. "Um…Is Fluttershy home?" "Eeyup." He answers, I think he means yes, but I'm not sure. "May I speak to her?" I ask. He holds his hoof up as if to pause me. He goes inside, I hear mumbles, and then laughing. What's seconds seems like hours, finally the stallion comes back out, "May I speak with her?" I repeat. "Eeyup." He backs away from the door, and Fluttershy, the most magnificent mare I've ever seen, walks into the door way. "Oh, hello Discord, I've received news from the Princess that you're behaving very well, I'm so proud of you!" Her soft, sweet voice is the only one that can make me melt. "Hello my dear, thank you, I have been trying my best, but I must ask, who was the stallion that greeted me?" I ask, trying to sound as polite as possible. "Oh! That's Big Mac, he's my-" She giggles, I love her giggle. "He's my husband!" She says, her voice ecstatic. I freeze. "Discord?" Discord!" "Oh my! Are you alright?" "Discord!' I hear her call my name before everything goes black.

I slowly open my eyes to the sight and sound of her, "Oh, Discord, I was so worried, I was afraid you were really hurt, Big Mac carried you in." To my surprise I am laying on the same couch I did when I was being reformed, next to the same lamp I changed, except this time the lamp is still the one I made for her, the one of me. "Y-you kept the lamp?" My eyes filled with sad and happy tears, I'm terribly upset she's married, but she kept something I made her! "Yes, Twilight wanted to change it back, but I told her I liked it this way, it reminded me of you!" She says happily. I think she's finished so I open my mouth. "It reminds me of you and our _friendship_" She adds before I speak. I have nothing to say, she notices and speaks first "Would you like to meet my children?" I feel like I'm about to faint again, but I don't "Would I?! Of course this day keeps getting better and better!" I say cheerfully, though I'm thinking quite the opposite, First, I think I'm losing my powers, second, the love of my life is married, and third, she has kids! "Meet Apple Crisp" Fluttershy picked up a little sleeping unicorn with an orange-brown coat. She put the foal down. She picked up a small Pegasus that looked just like her, but had green eyes, "This one is Flittershy, she's named after me." She put Flittershy down. Last, she picked up an earth pony that looked just like the stallion I saw at the doorway, but this one didn't have the wooden…_thing_ around his neck. "And this one is Apple Bud. She put him down, and smiled at me. I couldn't help it, her foals _are_ cute. And so is she. "Yes, they are very cute my dear." I smile, She laughs, "Thank you!" At that moment, I knew, I will do _anything_ to win her over. _Anything_.


End file.
